Arthur
by Chica Nirvana
Summary: Pequeños retazos en la vida de Arthur Weasley: la creación del reloj de los Weasley, su aniversario con Molly y el día en que Ron choca el Ford Anglia. Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Arthur**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _Si viviera en Inglaterra, estaría buscando la forma de secuestrar a Johnny Rotten. _[Todo le pertenece a Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Yo utilizo sus personajes sin fines de lucro]

_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

_He elegido la lista de objetos mágicos y las palabras que me han tocado han sido: __**reloj de los Weasley**__,__** recordadora **__y__** howler (vociferador)**__._

* * *

_**Reloj de los Weasley**_

—¡Padre, padre! —llamaba un pequeño niño de pelo rojo fuego, mientras corría hacia el sillón de la casa, donde un hombre de mediana edad, con el cabello igual de rojo que él, estaba sentado leyendo un libro de pociones—. ¡Padre, ven! ¡Ha llegado tu material!

Septimus Weasley se levantó lentamente del asiento y se dejó llevar por el niño que, alborozado, lo guiaba hasta la ventana de la cocina, donde una bonita lechuza color ámbar esperaba con un gran paquete atado a las patas.

—Padre, ¿podré ayudarte? —preguntó el pequeño, que miraba el paquete con entusiasmo, deseando saber qué nueva cosa construiría su padre.

—Claro, Arthur, ¿por qué no podrías? —respondió el mayor, mirándolo con ternura, sabiendo que su hijo, su pequeño hijo de diez años, anhelaba con todo su ser ayudarlo—. Pero ten cuidado, no queremos que se estropee, ¿verdad?

Su hijo asintió con la cabeza y se acercó a la lechuza, que extendió la pata, esperando que le desataran el paquete. Arthur agarró la tijera, _una tijera muggle_, y cortó los hilos que sostenían la caja. La abrió y, sacudiendo un sobre que había dentro, exclamó con gran alegría:

—Padre, ¡te han escrito! ¡Boris Stoney te ha escrito! —Septimus sonrió y abrió la carta que Arthur le entregaba:

_Septimus:_

_ No te imaginas la cantidad de relojeros _muggles_ qué no han sabido darme los materiales necesarios para construir un reloj. ¡Qué le faltaba esto o qué le faltaba aquello! Pero he conseguido todas las piezas para armar un buen reloj. Excepto la madera, ya tienes tú y no iba a agobiar más a mi pequeña Doris. Espero que tu esposa esté bien, la última vez que la vi parecía algo desmejorada, pero probablemente fueran imaginaciones mías. Un saludo a tu hijo también, que es muy simpático y le gustan las cosas _muggles_ como a ti._

_ Y un saludo a ti, querido amigo,_

_ Boris Stoney. _

—¿Quieres construir un reloj, padre? —preguntó el niño desconcertado. Suponía que lo que quería construir sería algo más simple, como la pajarera que tenían en el jardín, donde habitualmente se posaban varios pájaros, proporcionándoles música constante—. ¿Para qué quieres construir un reloj? ¿No tenemos ya uno? ¿Mamá no se enojará?

—El reloj que quiero construir no es un reloj común, Arthur. Este reloj será un artefacto mágico para saber dónde están todos y cada uno de los integrantes de nuestra familia —respondió su padre, mirando el paquete, como quien mira una obra de arte—. Será el **reloj de los Weasley**.

—¿Y cómo pretendes fabricar un reloj así, padre? —cuestionó Arthur, acercándose a la alacena, de donde tomó un pedazo de tarta de melaza, que su madre había preparado el día anterior, antes de ir a visitar a su tía Charis.

Su padre lo miró con los ojos azules que Arthur había heredado. Ninguno de los dos sabía que ese reloj anunciaría la muerte de Septimus, ni que muchísimos años después ese reloj sería la alarma de la familia que Arthur formaría con Molly Prewett. Pero sí sabían que lo encantarían para que fuera mágico, que sería utilizado por todas las generaciones Weasley y que lo construirían de forma muggle, traspasando así, la delgada línea de ser llamados "fanáticos de los muggles" a ser _traidores de la sangre_.

Por eso su padre le respondió, con voz tranquila pero con los ojos brillantes, sabiendo que estaban dando un paso más a ser odiados por las familias _más respetables del mundo mágico_, sabiendo que tendrían que ser fuertes para luchar con lo que se venía contra los Weasley:

—Con esfuerzo, Arthur. Con mucho esfuerzo.

* * *

_¡Hola! Creo que se habrán dado cuenta que amo a Arthur por sobre todas las cosas, así que las tres viñetas son para él. Espero subir pronto las dos que me quedan. Juli_

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
